Misery Buisness
by SimpleandClean101
Summary: One year after DoC Vincent and Yuffie are sent on a mission and with troubles for Tifa at home- How can they tell? Yuffie x Vincent Tifa x Cloud


Yuffie sat on her bar stool talking to Tifa about her latest mission when her phone took her cell from her pocket and saw who was calling."What the....hell?" Yuffie said picking up her cell and aswering the call."Hello? How've you been? Wait,I thought you were.......YOU STUPID VAMPIRE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE! "she yelled down the phone,Tifa laughing behind her. "No! I won't forgive you! Show your face then.....don't 'Yuffie' me! Wait....that sounded really confusing....ok then! Call me at eight ok? Bye",she said putting the phone down,Tifa still in a laughing fit.

"Vincent?"asked Tifa,finally ending her laughter.

"Yeah.....He'll have it coming at eight,don't you worry!"she said,pretending to punch him.

"Why don't you give him a chance?"asked Tifa,trying to change her mind.

"Because I thought he died and....how the hell did he get my number?"she yelled,very confused.

"I dunno.....maybe that time you got drunk and told everyone your number and Godo's email address.....",she said,refreshing her memory.

"Oh,yeah......they did send pret-ty good blackmail......especially Vincent-'Pay me or I'll kidnap Yuffie and shoot you to your atone death'? That did win the contest,you know!"she said,giggling.

"Yeah......did you really send it?"asked Tifa,worried.

"Well duh! I hate him don't I? Plus everyone sent one _**Inclueding**_ you!"she told Tifa,trying to point something out what Tifa did do.

"When?"Tifa argued.

"When _you _got drunk aswell,I've still got a copy here....",said Yuffie,taking a scrunched peice of paper from her pocket. "It reads......Oh god the inks running!"

"I wrote that?"Tifa asked.

"No! The Ink is running! I can still see your signature though...",said Yuffie,looking at the 'inky' paper closely,she was interupted again by her cell."What? I can't do that time....I'm in a......meeting! Yeah...too suspisious during the day......Bye!" she said,putting down the phone. "Reeve wants me to go on _another _mission! And when Vampy's phoning aswell! I told him I at a meeting! Whose at a meeting at night?"she told Tifa,as she laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent sat down thinking,the last time he saw Yuffie was one year ago. He wondered how she was able to carry on,thinking he was dead. He remembered how she reacted when seeing him last time. She was mostly concerned and caring,not like Yuffie at all,but whenever she smiled,he saw a sparkle in her eyes. It was 7:30pm and Vincent could not wait any longer. He needed to talk to her,now.

"........Yuffie........." ,he sighed,thinking about her,the last time they met.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YAY! It's like _FINALLY _eight!"Yuffie yelled,pulling out her ringing cell. "Hi! What do you mean? Reeve? I said no! why did you a say yes? Why? I was waiting for that phone call off you! What? Ok I give in! I'll call him then! Ok If you don't stop talking I'll hang up! No I will not!----Hey!",she yelled through the phone and put it away." He hung up on me..."

"You made him,even Barret knows that! And he doesn't know anything!--Thank god he isn't here!"said Tifa,releved. Yuffie just called up Reeve while Tifa was talking and took nothing she said into consideration. She just told Reeve she's change her mind about the mission and would meet him and Vincent by the Cosmo Canyon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Yuffie ran her way to the Cosmo Canyon to meet Reeve and Vincent. She remembered the last time she saw Vincent,she had a really big crush on him, which never ended even now,a year later. Then she saw Vincent waiting for Reeve,he must have heared her footsteps coming towards him,so he looked at her and then turned away. Which ment Vincent Valentine has not changed and will not change.

"Hi Vince! How ya doin'?"

"............"

"How come you never talk,huh?"asked Yuffie.

".....I don't want to...."he said,turning away.

"Oh look! Reeve! Like Finally!"she yelled as Reeve came towards them.

"Sorry for the delay.......I had paperwork,anyway I want you two look for a white airship somewhere around Healin,If you see it report to me and If you see the passengers destract them somehow,but do not break your cover and do not go inside,report to me and then make sure it does not go! Got it?"he instructed them.

"Got ya!" replied Yuffie,"Come on Vince!"

Vincent followed Yuffie as she complained about how much walking she was doing and that her feet were hurting and now she was sleepy. "At least Yuffie's still Yuffie!" Vincent thought.

Yuffie then lay down and fell fast asleep and they were no-where near Healin,just at the end of the Cosmo Canyon,which to Healin would take a long time via foot. Vincent picked up the ninja in his arms and as he did this,Yuffie snuggled up to his chest,not knowing what she was doing,but to Vincent this would be hard work to get to Healin with less than a quater of his weight,in his arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No! Don't shoot! Please!" Tifa yelled to a burgular,who had just broke into the Seventh Heaven.

"Well gimme all your Gil then!" replied the bugular.

"Ok sure,just don't......don't harm us or the children!"

"'Us'? what do you mean 'us'?"

"Me and my friend",she replied showing the gil to the burgular.

"No-one will get hurt as long as I get the gil!"

**I'm going to leave it here for now! A little wierd but I need something like a cliff hanger to save me!!!**

**If you want the next Chapter Im afraid you'll have to review!**

**And I'll add fluffiness soon my friends! Soon!**

**And complications will come towards Yuffie and Vincent in the next Chapter!**


End file.
